Joyeux non anniversaire Alice!
by LittleFlicka
Summary: OS pour le défi de Missy Tagada "Raconter l'histoire d'amour entre deux personnes ayant 10 ans ou plus de différence". Se situe après le film, Alice est retournée dans son monde, mais était-ce le bon choix pour elle? Et pour ses amis restés dans l'arrière pays? Tarrant/Alice.


**Joyeux Non Anniversaire Alice!**

Auteur = LittleFlicka.

Notes générales = Participation à la série de défis de Miss Tagada. Participants : Missy Tagada, Jeni Kat, Cassandra Steinlein, Sirine Malki et LittleFlicka.

Défi en cours proposé par Missy Tagada ( u/836810/Missy-Tagada)

Intitulé : Raconter l'histoire d'amour de deux personnes qui ont dix ans ou plus de différence.

Conditions : Une rupture, un mariage, une scène où la personne jeune se fait intimider par ses pairs.

Raiting : Libre

Mots à placer : Soliloquer (Se parler à soi-même à voix haute) / Tégénaire (Araignée des maisons) / Zirconium (métal blanc-gris qui se rapproche du titane ou du silicium) / Teston (monnaie d'argent de la renaissance à l'effigie d'un souverain) / Yourte (Tente en feutre des nomades Turcs et Mongols d'Asie Centrale) / Kouros (Statue Grecque archaïque représentant un homme nu) / Dithyrambique (Très élogieux ou d'un enthousiasme excessif) / Diamantin ( Qui a la dureté, la pureté ou l'éclat du diamant)

Phrase à placer : "T'es la raison pour laquelle je prends une douche le matin"

.oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo.

PoV Narratrice.

Alice est une jeune fille de maintenant 21 ans, elle possède une belle chevelure blonde comme les blés dont les boucles tombent délicatement sur ses frêles épaules. Une peau de porcelaine à l'éclat **diamantin**, des lèvres fines et roses et deux yeux d'un brun chocolat profond tirant vers la couleur noisette les jours ensoleillés. La jeune fille était très proche de son père et quand il est mort, son monde s'est fissuré la laissant seule avec une mère qui ne la comprend pas et une sœur mariée et enfermée dans les mondanités de la bonne société, aveugle aux vérités qui l'entourent. C'est une jeune fille un peu perdue et rêveuse, qui se fiche des conventions et de la bienséance coincée dans un monde stricte où le devoir d'une femme est de se marier et d'enfanter rien de plus. Un monde si différent de ce qu'elle est, un monde qui lui est étranger et qui la révulse au plus profond de son être.

Mais depuis son voyage au pays des merveilles et toutes ses extraordinaires aventure pour sauver le royaume de la reine blanche, Alice est différente, oh n'allez pas l'imaginer comme devenue une autre Margaret mais elle avait changé. En réalité Alice avait commencé à être différente avant même de rentrer chez elle en Angleterre, alors qu'elle venait de vaincre le Jaberwoocky et que l'heure de faire un choix, de prendre une décision qui changerait indéniablement et irrémédiablement sa vie, elle tenait la fiole au sang étrangement violet de la créature et elle avait croisé les yeux si triste du chapelier, comme deux perles de **zirconium** liquide, un regard tellement intense et chargé d'émotions, un regard qui lui avait retourné l'estomac, elle ne voulait plus jamais voir les si beaux yeux de son ami de cette sinistre couleur grise de chagrin. Elle n'était pas certaine de comprendre ou pas sûre de vouloir comprendre pourquoi elle ressentait ce qu'elle ressentait mais elle le sentait, au plus profond d'elle, un sentiment nouveau était né ce jour là.

En revenant de son voyage au pays des merveilles, Alice est devenue une jeune femme, indépendante, pleine de volonté et terriblement novatrice, elle avait une conception de le vie qui pouvait paraître idéaliste et même surréaliste à son entourage mais les faits étaient bel et bien là, depuis son retour, elle avait fait de l'entreprise de son père et de monsieur Ascot, une entreprise encore plus florissante avec un marché vers la Chine, où elle avait eu le plaisir de se rendre et le déplaisir d'y dormir dans une **yourte** relativement primitive en terme de premières nécessités. **(Scène de rupture début) **Puis elle avait après une autre tromperie de son beau frère réussi à convaincre sa sœur de laisser son mari, de se prendre en charge elle-même comme elle l'avait fait, ne plus dépendre de ce porc sans sentiments et sans éducation qui fricotait ouvertement à droite à gauche et même sous les yeux de Margaret et de sa belle famille. Les séparations de couples étaient peu courante et aucunes n'avaient été orchestrées par la femme, généralement c'était un époux qui partait avec une autre. La discussion avait été véhémente et finalement nous avions tout simplement finies par attendre que Lowel sorte en ville pour caracoler dieu sait où, et avions avec Margaret déposé ses valises sur le perron avant de faire changer les serrures de notre demeure. La jeune femme avait été dévastée pendant un moment, après tout il avait été son époux pendant près de six ans, mais petit à petit elle se portait mieux. Nous vivions comme des pestiférées pendant quelques semaines puis les gens s'étaient inclinés devant notre détermination et notre contrôle sur la maison et les affaires courantes et aussi au vue de nos relations toujours étroites avec la famille Ascot, une des familles les plus riches avec la notre de la ville. **(Scène de rupture fin)**

PoV Alice.

Ensuite, je m'était occupée uniquement des affaires de mon père, comme les carnets de comptes, le courrier, mais cette vie m'ennuyait, elle n'était pas faite pour moi et la solitude me pesait, je n'ai pas d'amis ici et ma mère ne cesse de me parler de me marier, et quoique l'idée de me lier à un être ne me révulsait plus autant qu'avant, je n'avait toujours pas trouvé un homme que j'aimerais assez et qui me ressemblerait assez pour passer le reste de ma vie à ses côtés. En fait le seul homme qui me laissait libre d'être moi-même et qui me ressemblait un tant soit peu auquel je peut penser est mon ami, le chapelier. Mais le chapelier est au pays des merveilles, et c'est un ami, juste ça. Un pincement au cœur me prit à cette pensée, sans que je ne m'y attarde, le dîner devait être servi dans cinq minutes, je devait descendre à la salle à manger ou bien j'aurais encore droit à un de ces interminables sermon sur le respect des convenances dont ma mère avait le secret. En arrivant à table, la première chose que je constate est l'absence de ma pourtant si ponctuelle mère et la deuxième qui était difficile à rater, Margaret debout sur sa chaise au lieu d'y être assise le dos bien droit avec sa serviette sur les genoux. Je hausse un sourcil devant l'incongruité de la scène qui se joue sous mes yeux avant que ma mère n'apparaisse à mes côté tout aussi paniquée que Margaret quoique gardant un semblant de calme dans son apparence avec notre majordome et une domestique. Je penchais la tête sur le côté en les regardant arriver si nombreux à l'heure du dîner sans nourriture aucune.

Alice – Mais que se passe-t-il? Serions nous attaqués par d'immenses créatures dangereusement invisibles?

Margaret – C'est vraiment très drôle Alice mais laisse de côté ton incroyable imagination quelques minutes et regarde plutôt cette immense araignée qui court partout sous la table et les chaises!

Et contre toute attente et sous le regard extrêmement surpris de l'assemblée, je ne pu m'empêcher d'exploser de rire en me remémorant une autre scène dans un tout autre lieu, entourée de bien d'autres personnes très différentes mais pourtant tellement similaire.

_Flashback. _

C'était un jour de pluie au pays des merveilles, Alice venait d'arriver, tout juste à l'heure pour le thé chez le chapelier, quand la pluie s'était mise à tomber à verse, impossible de rester sur la table du jardin, aussi il fallut tous entrer dans le moulin qui servait d'habitat à l'homme fou. Mais à peine avions nous tous mit le pied à l'intérieur qu'une énorme araignée avait surgit de nulle part tombant entre le groupe que nous formions. Mally avait naturellement dégainé l'aiguille qui faisait office d'épée pour elle, le lièvre fou se cachait les yeux avec ses grandes oreilles et se mit à **soliloquer** comme à chaque fois qu'il était en panique, énervé ou bien dans ses pensées, le lapin blanc avait tout bonnement disparu de la vue d'Alice et le chapelier commença à faire l'une de ses légendaire liste avec les mots en... en T bien sûr!

Chapelier – Tarentule, **tégénaire**, terrifiant, torture, tyran, **teston**...

Alice – Chapelier! Ce n'est qu'une araignée, ne paniquons pas voyons! Elle est relativement inoffensive si on prend en compte la situation, elle est petite et seule.

Lièvre de Mars – Petite?! Petite! As-tu perdu la tête?! Elle est énorme! Fuyons, nous prendrons le thé chez Nivens!

Chapelier – Oui c'est la meilleure chose à faire!

Alice – Bien sur que non, il nous suffit de la faire sortir voyons.

Chapelier – C'est impossible!

Alice – Mon père essayait toujours d'admettre sept choses impossibles avant de se lever.

Chapelier – Un très bon exercice mais là c'est un peu pressé Alice.

Lentement, patiemment, sous le regard parfois impressionné, parfois nerveux, parfois inquiet, parfois amusé de ses compères, la jeune fille avait fini par réussir à faire fuir la petite bête qui posait tant de soucis à ses amis hors de la maison. Et ils avaient tous rit de la situation autour d'une tasse de thé fumant très parfumé et de quelques gâteaux.

_Fin de Flashback. _

Helen – Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle jeune fille, aidez nous donc puisque cet insecte ne semble pas vous émouvoir.

Alice – Bien entendu mère, pardonnez moi, j'avais la tête ailleurs.

Helen – Mon enfant vous avez presque toujours la tête ailleurs c'est là votre plus grand problème.

Préférant ne pas répondre et commencer un débat sur sa personnalité alors que Margaret était toujours pétrifiée debout sur sa chaise, j'avance dans la pièce. Les araignées ici étant bien moins dangereuses et bien moins impressionnantes qu'au pays des merveilles, je n'hésitais pas une seconde et prit la petite créature dans ses mains pour la mener hors de la maison et revient après m'être lavé les mains pour pouvoir manger. Je prenais un repas léger et un thé. Tout à coup il me parut si fade en comparaison avec celui de mon souvenir et si ennuyeux, Margaret lisait et mère était en train de tricoter, les phrases sans sens du lièvre me manquaient, les épiques récits des glorieuses aventures guerrières de Mally me manquaient, même les remarques rigides de Nivens le lapin blanc me manquait, mais surtout le sourire plein de dents du chapelier et ses si grands et beaux yeux verts me manquaient. Le thé sans eux n'étaient pas vraiment une tea party en règle. Même le chat du Cheshire et ses interventions douteuses me manquaient. Le pays des merveilles me manquait, c'était mon monde bien plus que celui ci ne le sera jamais et je m'en rendait compte à présent, mais était-il trop tard pour prendre la bonne décision? Avais-je la possibilité ou même le droit de revenir sur mon choix? D'abandonner ma famille, ma chère et mon sang pour embrasser ce que je pensais être mon destin, pour rentrer là où je me sentais vraiment chez moi? Tant de questions et personne pour y répondre... pas même la reine blanche et ses discours si **dithyrambiques** qu'ils en étaient soient d'un profond ennui soit extrêmement drôles. Ma famille ne comprendrait pas et mes amis n'étaient pas avec moi, ou plutôt c'est moi qui n'était pas à ma place auprès d'eux... Soit! Je réparerais cette erreur, coûte que coûte, j'essayerais jusqu'à réussir ou mourir!

Pendant un instant, je cru apercevoir le sourire du chat de cheshire, puis revenant à la réalité, forte de ma décision, je sortais de table régler les affaires courantes aussi vite que possible pour tout laisser en ordre le moment venu et assurer l'avenir de ma famille, je partais certes mais pas pour les laisser dans le besoin à la merci de n'importe quoi ou de n'importe qui. Je rédigeais une lettre pour monsieur Ascot pour régler les affaires de la société ainsi que pour lui demander de bien vouloir continuer de veiller sur ma mère et ma sœur.

Au bout d'une semaine tout était régler et je me préparais à dire au revoir et peut-être même adieu à ma famille. Je n'était pas vraiment heureuse de les quitter mais pas vraiment triste non plus, nous n'étions pas réellement compatibles elles et moi. Trop différentes, nous ne vivions pas dans le même monde du moins plus pour longtemps. Preuve en est la dispute que nous avions eu pas plus tard qu'il y a quelques jours, à propos du mariage comme toujours ces derniers temps.

_Flashback_.

**(Scène d'intimidation début)**

Helen – Alice tu as plus que l'âge, tu es resplendissante, indépendante un peu trop si tu veux mon avis d'ailleurs, un homme te donnerait plus d'appui, il pourrait gérer la société de ton père avec monsieur Ascot et les livres de compte, tu pourras enfin reprendre ton rôle de femme, et avoir des enfants un jour. Il le faut mon enfant, votre sœur à échoué vous devez réussir pour nous toutes!

Alice – Il n'en est pas question mère je vous l'ai déjà dit. Je n'épouserais pas ce lord quoiqu'il soit riche comme Crésus ou beau comme un **Kouros**. Je n'en ressent ni l'envie ni le besoin!

Helen – Margaret par pitié aidez moi à lui faire entendre raison! Cette petite sotte nous perdra toutes!

Margaret – Mère à raison Alice, le mariage t'apportera beaucoup et nous assurera pour l'avenir, que ferions nous si tu mourrais ou si la société de papa s'effondrait sans un homme pour nous aider? Nous serions perdues. Nous avons besoin que l'une de nous est un époux, mère est trop âgée et trop attachée à notre défunt père et ma blessure avec Lowell est trop récente, il n'y a que toi ma chère sœur qui puisse nous sortir de cette situation.

Alice – Ne t'y met pas s'il-te-plait!

Margaret – Dis nous pourquoi tu refuse tellement chaudement toutes ces demandes alors, si au moins nous savions pourquoi cela te tiens tant à cœur de ne pas te marier!

Alice – Je...

Helen – Elle n'a aucunes raison à part son égoïsme, elle est toujours perdue dans son monde imaginaire, elle ne se soucis pas de nous!

Margaret – Ne dites pas cela mère c'est faux j'en suis certaine. N'est-ce-pas Alice?

Alice – Bien sûr que c'est faux, ne me suis-je pas bien occupé des comptes de la familles depuis ces trois dernières années? Mais je ne peux pas me marier, vous devez comprendre par pitié.

Helen – Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas?

Alice – Je ne peux pas!

Margaret – Alors explique toi Alice.

Helen – Oui explique toi, je suis curieuse de connaître tes raisons!

Alice – Je... j'aime quelqu'un. Quelqu'un d'autre cela va sans dire!

Margaret – Quoi?! Mais qui?! Pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit?!

Helen – C'est juste un faux prétexte pour repousser ce prétendant là, et au prochain tu dira quoi?

Margaret – Maman! C'est peut-être vrai après tout on n'en sait rien, on ne connaît rien de la vie d'Alice.

Helen – Très bien, présente le nous ou épouse lord Grey.

Alice – Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible, il... il ne vit pas ici, sans compter que...

Helen – Que quoi? Qu'il n'existe pas peut-être!

Margaret – Laisse la finir maman.

Alice – Je ne sais pas s'il m'aime aussi! Je ne lui ai jamais avouer mes sentiments.

Helen – Tes sentiments, on se fiche des sentiments ma fille, est-il convenable, est-il riche? Va-t-il assurer ta situation et la notre également? Voilà tout ce qui compte!

Alice – Je ne désire aucunement me marier par intérêt et il n'est probablement pas riche ni vraiment convenable selon votre standing mère! Mais c'est celui que j'ai choisit pour moi!

Helen – Vous avez perdu la raison Alice! Sottises que tout cela! Vous épouserez celui que j'aurais choisi pour vous fin de cette discussion!

Margaret – Ma

Helen – J'ai dit fin de la conversation Margaret.

Alice – Je ne l'épouserais pas!

Helen – Vous le ferez si vous ne voulez pas perdre le peu que vous avez déjà!

Alice – Jamais!

La claque partit d'elle même et retentit violemment dans le silence ambiant de la pièce, Margaret avait la main sur la bouche en plein état de choc et je me tenait bien droite les yeux humides retenant ses larmes. Helen ne savait pas si elle devait s'en vouloir ou bien remercier son réflexe qui pourrait bien remettre les pendules à l'heure à son idiote de cadette.

Alice – Allez-vous me rouer de coup jusqu'à mon abdication?

Helen – Non voyons, ce n'était qu'une gifle seigneur Alice pas de quoi en faire un drame!

Alice – Je ne veux pas épouser un homme que je ne connais pas et pour qui je n'éprouve rien, et je n'en ferais rien. Si cela ne convient pas à votre idée des convenances alors mettez moi dehors comme nous avons jeter ce traitre de Lowell.

Puis je monte dans le bureau sans demander mon reste. On ne me revit pas jusqu'au lendemain après cela.

**(Scène d'intimidation fin) **

_Fin Flashback._

Forte de ma décision et tout étant en ordre, prête à lever le camp, je descend pour le déjeuner à l'heure habituelle et faire mes adieux pour mon départ. Je dois prendre ma vie en main et me démener pour avoir ce que je veux, ce qui compte vraiment pour moi, je dois retrouver mes amis et mon chapelier, et tout avouer. Essayer de me construire une vraie vie là bas dans ce monde qui me ressemble tant, dans le lieux où je suis vraiment chez moi. Après avoir picoré un peu ma salade, j'entame donc la discussion de mon départ.

Alice – Mère, Margaret, je me suis occupé de régler les affaires les plus importantes, ainsi que bon nombre des petites affaires courantes, et j'ai rédiger quelques courriers dans le but d'assurer l'avenir des Kingsleigh comme cela vous inquiétait grandement.

Margaret – Pourquoi nous dis-tu tout cela?

Alice – Je m'en vais et je tenais à ce que vous le sachiez avant mon départ. Vous n'aurez rien à craindre, tout est en ordre pour au moins les dix à vingts prochaines années.

Helen – Comment ça tu t'en vas?

Alice – Je ne suis pas faites pour cette vie, ou pour ce monde, comme vous le faites si bien remarquer chaque jour mère, j'ai donc décidé de quitter Londres et l'Angleterre pour rentrer à la maison.

Margaret – Tu es chez toi ici Alice.

Alice – Vous et moi savons bien que non, je n'y suis pas à ma place, je ne rentre pas dans le moule de la société conventionnelle dans laquelle nous vivons, ce n'est pas chez moi ici, c'est juste l'endroit où j'ai grandi. Ce n'est pas un monde pour moi.

Helen – A t'entendre on dirait que tu pars dans un de tes rêves imaginaires grotesques, tu reviendra bien vite une fois les pieds dans la dure réalité du monde extérieur, je te le dis moi!

Margaret – Mère, cessez donc vos remontrance pour une satané fois, elle s'en va! Retenez-là au lieu de la faire fuir encore plus vite.

Helen – Elle reviendra je vous dit Margaret, arrêtez donc de geindre ainsi.

Alice – Bien je te voulais vous dire au revoir, maintenant que c'est chose faite je dois me mettre en route, je vous souhaite de trouver tout ce que vous chercher dans votre vie Margaret, quoique fut-ce nos relations jadis, vous resterez ma sœur pour toujours, et je vous promet de veiller sur vous autant que je le pourrais.

Margaret – Alice, je t'en conjure ne t'en va pas, pas comme ça, c'est si soudain!

Alice – Je ne peux plus vivre ici, je ne suis pas faite pour cela, je veux garder toute ma plussoyance et mon imagination, je veux pouvoir être moi sans être réprimander! Je veux vivre librement!

Margaret – Mais où vas-tu enfin Alice, un tel endroit n'existe pas.

Alice – Je vais retrouvez mes amis, ma reine et mon chapelier!

Helen – VOTRE chapelier?

Alice – Le chapelier?

Margaret -Vous avez dit mon, Alice.

Alice – C'est vrai.

Margaret – Qui est ce chapelier?

Alice – C'est Tarrant, Tarrant Hightopp, le chapelier de la reine.

Margaret – L'homme mystère, celui dont tu es amoureuse.

Alice – L'homme que j'aime en effet.

Helen – Tout ça n'est que dans ta tête misérable sotte. Et il a quel âge ton chapelier on peut savoir?

Alice – Si vous le dite mère, l'avenir nous le dira. Si je reviens comme vous le dite j'épouserais qui vous voudrez, si je reviens un jour lointain et peut-être même avec mon ami, vous verrez que j'avais raison et que tout cela n'était pas qu'un simple rêve, fruit de mon imagination débordante. Et Tarrant doit avoir entre 33 et 35 ans, je ne me souviens plus exactement. Le temps est différent chez lui.

Helen – C'est cela, nous verrons bien même si c'est déjà vu en ce qui me concerne. De plus il est bien trop vieux pour toi! Cela ne fonctionnera jamais!

Margaret – Bonne chance Alice, je serais contente de rencontrer ton chapelier!

Alice – Je serais honoré de te le présenter, un jour peut-être bien! Via Félizia ma sœur. Mère.

Puis je pars en courant comme lors de ma fuite à la demande en mariage d'Hamish Ascot, je cours je cours à en trébucher jusqu'au terrier du jardin de la demeure des Ascot à environ trois kilomètres de notre propre demeure et m'élance à l'intérieur, trop excitée pour même redouté un choc ou la chute prévue à travers le trou infiniment trop long qui mène vers le pays des merveilles. La sensation est enivrante, pas aussi amusant que lorsque j'étais petite, pas aussi angoissant qu'il y a quelques années lorsque je ne me souvenais plus de rien, la chute était juste excitante, elle me ramenait vers l'endroit qui m'était le plus cher au monde, vers mes amis, et vers le chapelier. L'atterrissage en revanche avait été assez semblable aux autres fois, déstabilisant et renversant! Je prend la petite clé dans ma main et bois sans crainte dans la fiole de potion riquiqui posée sur la table de verre. Une fois à la bonne taille je cours vers la petite porte cachée derrière le rideau et ouvre pour me glisser de l'autre côté, pour entrer dans l'arrière pays. Une fois dans le magnifique jardin luxuriant, j'inspire un grand coup et rit de tout mon saoul. Je suis rentré chez moi! Une fois mon rire passé, j'avance résolument vers mon avenir, je dois au moins tenter ma chance, savoir si mes sentiments sont partagés, et s'ils ne l'étaient pas, je resterais son amie comme avant, peu importe que mon coeur se sente déjà broyé par cette simple idée, c'est mieux que rien. Je ne veux plus quitter ce pays, ni mes amis et je ne veux jamais revoir un éclat gris dans les yeux du chapelier seulement le magnifique vert habituelle ou cet orange si particulier quand il se met en colère ou encore ce violet si intense qu'y se glisse parfois dans ses yeux quand il me regarde mais plus jamais de gris.

J'arrive assez vite à la grande table où nous prenons habituellement le thé mais personne n'est là, étrange il est pourtant bel et bien l'heure du thé j'en suis certaine. Inquiètes et un brin curieuse, je décide d'aller à Marmoréal pour m'entretenir avec la reine blanche. Le trajet jusqu'au palais de Mirana est relativement long quand on a la taille d'une grenouille avec seulement deux jambes et sans ses capacités au saut. Mais dormir à la belle étoile ne me dérange pas vraiment, le but en vaut la peine, revoir le chapelier coûte que coûte, peu importe les sacrifices nécessaires, tout ce qui compte c'est de le revoir encore. Revoir son visage surmonté de ses belles boucles rousses, ses grands yeux d'un vert profond, son immense sourire plein de dents si jovial et les petites fossettes qui se créaient sous ce dernier. Son costume haut en couleurs pleins de boutons, et son haut de forme si particulier qui lui va si bien. Je marche autant que possible jusqu'à être trop épuisée pour mettre un pied devant l'autre. Arrivée à ce point là, je m'écroule sous une herbe grasse pour me reposer et reprendre mon chemin à l'aube. Le petit jour pointe le bout de son nez et un rayon de soleil chatouille ma joue pour achever de me réveiller, je me redresse en baillant fortement puis me relève à une vitesse folle pour poursuivre ma route, mon objectif bien en tête, je veux arriver ce soir. Après environ un quart d'heure de marche je trouve un étang et m'arrête le temps de me mouiller un peu le visage et effacer les restes de ma courte nuit, puis je poursuis ma route jusqu'à atteindre les grilles devant l'allée fleurie du palais de Marmoréal et m'effondre devant sans pouvoir rien y faire, l'épuisement à eu raison de mon corps, je m'évanouis contre les barreaux froid de métal juste après avoir eu le temps d'entendre quelqu'un crier et courir sûrement vers ma forme inerte au sol.

Je me réveille dans un brouillard confus et un lit moelleux, ma tête sur un oreiller confortable, je me rendors aussitôt après avoir poussé un léger soupir de contentement sous la caresse d'une main dans mes cheveux et un éclat orange passé devant mes yeux. La fois suivante, mon réveil est un peu moins laborieux, mais un peu moins agréable aussi, je suis un peu plus alerte quoique je dois avoir un peu de fièvre, mais la main qui passait dans mes cheveux a disparue, tout comme la personne à qui elle appartenait puisque la chambre dans laquelle je suis est vide de tout occupant en dehors de moi. Je remarque que j'ai en revanche retrouvé ma taille normale et je décide de me lever mais je suis prise d'un léger vertige qui m'oblige à me stopper contre le mur le plus proche pour ne pas chuter une nouvelle fois. Je suis d'ailleurs toujours contre le mur quand la porte s'ouvre pour laisser passer la reine blanche suivie de Nivens et de Mally.

Reine blanche – Alice très chère, vous ne semblez pas très bien, vous devriez probablement vous recoucher.

Alice – Vous avez sans doute raison. Je n'ai pas eu le loisir de croiser le chapelier au moulin et j'espérais que peut-être il serait ici au palais.

Reine blanche – Naturellement qu'il est ici voyons, c'est le chapelier royal après tout et les noces doivent avoir lieu ici, nous avons besoin de lui.

Alice – Les noces?

Mally – Avec le chapelier.

Alice – Le chapelier...

Nivens – Ce n'est peut-être pas le moment ni l'endroit, pour parler de cela.

Mally – Pourquoi pas, cette sotte est repartie la dernière fois, elle n'a qu'à recommencer!

Je n'entends plus rien à partir de ce moment là, je suis perdue dans ma tourmente d'émotions et les larmes au bord des yeux.

Alice – Je souhaiterais me reposer s'il-vous-plait.

Reine blanche – Bien entendu, nous allons te laisser tranquille. Venez mes amis, Alice a besoin d'être un peu seule.

Ils sortent de la pièce, la reine en dernier et je m'effondre à nouveau sous la douleur qui prend possession de tout mon être face à l'annonce de mes amis sur le mariage du chapelier. Je reste prostrée au sol à pleurer un long moment, puis une fois que les larmes ne sortent plus, je m'endors à même le plancher sans avoir la force de retourner dans le lit.

La troisième fois que je me réveille, la chambre est toujours vide, et je suis toujours par terre, je me lève et file à la salle de bain pour prendre un bain. Une fois propre, et les yeux un peu moins rouges à cause de mes pleurs, je sors de la baignoire, me sèche, et renfile les vêtements que j'avais en arrivant. Puis je décide de filer à l'anglaise du château pour éviter de croiser le chapelier tout de suite ou même pire, sa fiancée. Mais le sort semble s'acharner contre moi puisque je crois justement mon ami en sortant.

Chapelier – Alice! Tu es réveillée! Comment vas-tu? Tu semblais vraiment épuisée.

Alice – Je suis en pleine forme ne vous inquiétez pas chapelier.

Chapelier – Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude. _Dit-il en fronçant adorablement ses sourcils_

Alice – Si si bien sur que si, je suis comme toujours, je... je dois y aller chapelier, adieu.

Chapelier – Adieu? Tu t'en va définitivement?

Alice – C'est la meilleure chose à faire.

Chapelier – Pourquoi dis-tu cela? Ce n'est certainement pas la meilleure chose à faire!

Alice – Si je... il n'y a plus rien pour moi ici.

Chapelier – Bien sur que si, il y aura toujours de la place pour toi ici, tu te souviens, tu appelais toujours notre monde le pays des merveilles quand tu étais petite.

Alice – Parce que ce monde est réellement rempli de merveilles.

Chapelier – Tu as toujours été spéciale. Reste s'il-te-plait.

Alice – Je ne peux pas. Je suis désolé.

Chapelier – Pourquoi tu ne peux pas?

Alice – Chapelier, tu.. vous...

Chapelier – Je?

Alice – J'ai entendu parler du mariage qui se prépare.

Chapelier – La reine a fait un travail magnifique tu sais, dans la cours intérieure.

Alice – Je suis désolé mais je ne veux pas assister à ça.

Chapelier – Vraiment? Pourtant des noces au palais royal sont toujours mémorables, tu ne devrais pas rater ça Alice.

Alice – Je...

Reine blanche – Désolé de vous interrompre je venais voir si tu allais mieux Alice. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps avec le mariage à organiser mais si tu veux tu peux venir avec moi ainsi nous pourrons parler pendant que je fais ce qui doit être fait.

Alice – Merci majesté mais je vais retourner dans mon monde, je n'aurais pas du revenir c'était une erreur.

Reine blanche – Vraiment? Ne veux tu pas attendre la fin de la cérémonie au moins?

Alice – Surtout pas, je... je suis très pressée...

Reine blanche – Tu es bizarre, et je veux dire par là encore plus que d'habitude!

Alice – Je vais bien, je suis normale.

Chapelier – Alors pourquoi pleures-tu Alice?

Alice – Je ne pleure pas!

Reine blanche – Si tu pleure.

Alice – Non il pleut c'est tout! Je dois m'en aller à présent.

Chapelier – Reste s'il-te-plait, tu n'as même pas formuler de vœux de bonheur aux futurs mariés.

Reine blanche – Je souhaite m'entretenir avec Alice chapelier.

Chapelier – Bien sur ma reine.

Le chapelier s'en va immédiatement et la reine se met bien en face pour poursuivre.

Reine blanche – Que se passe-t-il Alice?

Alice – Rien je vous l'ai dit.

Reine blanche – Que se passe-t-il vraiment? Cesse de me prendre pour une idiote jeune fille.

Alice – Il va se marier, je ne peux pas regarder ça!

Reine blanche – Je ne crois pas que vous ayez déjà rencontrer le futur époux pourtant!

Ma tête déconfite lui donne le fou rire et quand elle arrive enfin à arrêter, elle reprend sa respiration avant de me répondre.

Reine blanche – Tu as cru que le chapelier se mariait n'est-ce-pas?

Alice – Bien sur que oui qu'y avait-il d'autre à comprendre?

Reine blanche – C'est moi qui me marie Alice, et pas avec le chapelier, il fait seulement nos habits de cérémonie officiels.

Alice – Ah je vois, je suis ridicule...

Reine blanche – Non tu es amoureuse de lui!

Alice – Cela se voit donc tant?

Reine blanche – Oui c'est difficile de le louper surtout après ta réaction quelque peu démesurée.

Et je me mis à rire avec elle d ma propre bêtise. Puis nous sommes allées retrouver le chapelier pour que je puisse lui demander pardon pour mon comportement. Une fois que nous avons trouvé l'homme affairé dans son atelier, la reine s'excusa et me laissa seule avec lui pour m'expliquer.

Chapelier – Alice! Tu vas mieux?

Alice – Oui beaucoup mieux, je suis désolé chapelier, je ne voulais pas t'offenser ou te faire de la peine, j'ai cru que tu étais celui qui se mariait et...

Chapelier – Et?

Alice – Je ne voulais pas assister à ça.

Chapelier – Et bien ce n'est moi, vas-tu rester?

Alice – Oui, je vais tenir compagnie à la reine et lui présenter mes félicitations.  
>Chapelier – Et puis tu vas repartir ensuite...<p>

Alice – Peut-être pas...

Chapelier – Vraiment?!

Alice – Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire Tarrant.

Chapelier – Tu m'as appelé par mon prénom.

Alice – Oh je... je suis désolé chapelier.

Chapelier – Non tu n'as rien fait de mal, au contraire, cela me fait plaisir de t'entendre m'appeler ainsi.

Alice – Je...

Mally – Chapelier! Les essayages commencent! Dépêches-toi!

Chapelier – Excuses moi Alice, tu me le dira au moulin pour le thé de demain.

Alice – Bien sur, je vais aller voir la reine avec toi. Je porte quelque chose pour toi?

Le chapelier me mis une robe dans les mains en souriant et je le suivis à travers les couloirs jusqu'à la chambre de la reine. Le reste de la journée passe à la vitesse de l'éclair entre les préparatifs du mariage et le mariage en lui même et je ne vois que très peu le chapelier, mais je me satisfait du rendez-vous de demain pour le thé au moulin. J'ai hâte d'être à demain et j'ai du mal à m'endormir tant l'excitation est forte. Le lendemain je suis debout de bonne heure, joyeuse comme un lutin et je file à toute allure vers le moulin en prenant tout juste le temps de saluer mes hôtes. J'arrive de bonne heure à ta grande table du thé mais pourtant le chapelier est déjà là, devant un thé et un gâteau avec le journal local de l'arrière pays dans les mains sûrement pour lire l'article sur le mariage de Mirana.

Alice – Chapelier.

Chapelier – Alice! Du thé?

Alice – Volontiers merci.

Il pose son journal, me sers une tasse de thé et une part de cake à l'air délicieux. Mais je n'ai pas très faim, mon ventre est noué par le brin d'excitation toujours présent et la grosse boule d'anxiété de ne pas voir mes sentiments partagés. Mais peu importe je ne vais pas reculer maintenant, je dois le lui dire. Il est après tout aussi concerné que moi.

Alice – Tarrant?

Chapelier – Alice?

Alice – Je t'aime Tarrant, je t'aime tellement que je ne pouvais plus supporter de vivre dans mon monde sans toi, alors je suis revenue et puis j'ai cru que tu allais épouser quelqu'un d'autre et j'ai agi de façon très bête en essayant de t'éviter et en te repoussant, mais je n'en peux plus! C'est trop dur te faire semblant d'être indifférente quand la seule choses que je veux est si près de moi et que je ne peux pourtant pas y toucher.

Chapelier – Je t'aime aussi Alice.

Et c'est à que je vois encore ce magnifique éclat violet dans ses grands yeux et j'ai compris, j'ai enfin compris que depuis tout ce temps nous avions simplement peur de nous avouer ce que nous ressentions alors que pourtant nous partagions déjà nos sentiments depuis longtemps.

Je sautais hors de ma chaise pour aller m'asseoir sur ses genoux et je l'embrassais comme si ma vie en dépendait, et dans le fond elle en dépendait, il était tout pour moi.

Cinq ans plus tard, nous rendions visite à ma famille dans le monde d'en haut, pour que je leur présente officiellement Tarrant. Nous avons surtout beaucoup parler avec Margaret, mère étant peu réceptive à mon égard.

Margaret – Tu es mariée!

Alice – Oui. _Ris-je. _Une cérémonie digne des comptes de fée, tu aurais adoré! Laisse nous te raconter si tu veux.

Margaret – Absolument, je veux tous les détails.

Et nous commencions notre récit de ce jour si fabuleux de notre vie, le jour où nous sommes devenus un seul et même être.

_Flashback_.

**(Scène de mariage début) **

La reine blanche avait voulu nous prêter le palais pour le mariage mais nous avions préférés que cela se déroule au moulin, notre maison. Nous avions planté des lampadaire partout avec des bougies qui brûlaient pendant des jours. Entre chacun d'eux pendaient des guirlandes de fleurs de toutes les couleurs, les reliant les uns aux autres en formant un cercle géant, la table du thé avait été mise de côté pour le temps de la cérémonie, laissant l'espace devant le moulin libre pour les danseurs et l'office de lien. Tarrant portait un magnifique costume chocolat rayé beige, avec toujours la multitude habituel de boutons colorés, son haut-de-forme dont il était inséparable et une magnifique fleur à visage blanche était dans la poche haute de sa veste. Il était splendide. Ma robe était faite de plusieurs matière qui donnait un panache de bleus très joli et assez courte, au dessus des genoux, Je portais également un haut-de-forme bleu un peu plus petit que celui de mon mari, il l'avait fait spécialement pour moi.

L'office de lien était relativement court mais très significatif dans l'arrière pays, il consistait à lier son âme à celle de son partenaire, c'était une vieille cérémonie plus très pratiquée mais nous avions choisi de nous marier selon la coutume des parents de Tarrant. Ensuite la fête fut mémorable, l'époux de la reine était un homme simple empli de gentillesse et un peu maladroit. Nous avons tous beaucoup ris, sauf peut-être Mally qui boudait un peu, elle était un peu jalouse de devoir à nouveau partager le chapelier et surtout de le partager avec moi, mais nous avions mis les choses à plat au cours de la fête et tout se passa très bien à partit de ce moment là.

Je n'avais d'yeux que pour mon beau chapelier qui lui même n'avait d'yeux que pour moi, tant et si bien que nous avions bien failli créer une catastrophe au moment de couper l'énorme gâteau de mariage que nous avait préparer le lièvre de mars. Une fois tout le monde servi, nous en prenions tous les deux une fourchette que nous tendions ensuite à notre partenaire pour la lui faire déguster, une autre tradition importante ici.

Alice – Joyeux non anniversaire chapelier.

Chapelier – Joyeux non anniversaire Alice!

Nous avons échanger un baiser sous les applaudissements de l'assemblée et avons ris un peu gênés. La fête a battu son plein jusqu'au milieu de la nuit mais tout le monde était très content et les félicitations avaient étés nombreuses pour le couple.

Puis la nuit de noce avait été des plus magique, mais cela est une autre histoire pour un autre conte. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que chaque matin elle prenait une douche et chaque matin elle chuchotait dans sa barbe.

Alice – T'es la raison pour laquelle je prend une douche chaque matin.

_Fin Flashback._

Je vous laisse le soin d'imaginer milles et une raisons du pourquoi cette douche matinale quotidienne ou pourquoi cela était-il de sa faute, après tout qui peut bien connaître la véritable raison? Peut-être fêtaient-il chaque non anniversaire depuis ce jour là d'une façon bien particulière chaque nuit depuis leur mariage...

.oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo.

Mots de la fin = Et bien voilà, j'ai mis un peu de temps à me lancer mais j'ai terminé finalement!

**Environ 6395 mots.**

J'espère que mon OS vous donnera autant de plaisir à sa lecture que j'en ai eu à l'écrire! Bises les gens, votre dévouée LittleFlicka.


End file.
